FEAR 4: The End of Days Prologue
by EmoBlackie
Summary: The 3rd child is born and is now 11 years old and very angry at their brother. All the child wants is its family back...even if that means killing their own brother to do so.


**F.E.A.R. 4: The End of Days (Prologue)**

"They thought we had forgotten what they've done. What they have…tried to do. Brother thought I didn't know, he thought I would never find out but I always knew he was deceitful and that you were still out there and not dead." A young girl with Dark brown hair spoke inside of an empty room in an abandoned house in the city.

She was at least 11 and she looked much much like her mother. She had 'her' lip shape and her eyes were that of her father as well as his hair color. She missed them all, the only three family members she loved and cared for were gone. The girl roams the empty room to a small desk in the corner that could seat a child. Upon the desk was a dusty music box in which she opened excitedly knowing how much her mother loved it. As the music began to play the young girl speaks again.

"I know you have been watching over me ever since my birth and I sense you're not alone…I wish you two were here. Brother is…not quite fit to be the parent I hoped he would be. Maybe because he is using the body of another family member not of his own. "

At that moment, a memory flashed into the girl's head. It was of her mother and her current guardian/brothers in one body…point man's. The poor girl watched in horror as her mother was being devoured by her own son, the look of fear still on her face even after death. Another memory flashed and she saw her father and two brothers. Her father looked broken and hollow inside, and not even a few seconds later his body exploded painting the cell the young girl's father was being held in with blood. In the center of it all was Paxton Fettel, her older brother.

"Paxton had always said that you didn't accept me and that you thought I should die but I knew you were only just scared, even mommy knew. She missed you when you were taken away; she cried actually but now your back. She loved you daddy, didn't you see? Why didn't you accept her? Why didn't you accept me? We can still make things right...father." As the young girl said this, another figure appeared on the bed in the center of the room.

"Yes...we should make things right and take back the other member of our family. My love…how I miss you." Came the sad voice of Michael Becket.

"We can bring mother back father. She just needs too…feed. It's the only way she can gain the power to bring her body back." Said the young girl.

"Good, then we can become a family once more but leave Paxton to me. We will get Point Man back I promise…as for Paxton…we have some unfinished business to take care of. I let him kill me because I was weak, because I knew I was going to lose your mother. I had visions of her death but could do nothing to stop it." Beckett said as a blood red aura surrounded his body.

"Her death won't be in vain, she will have justice. All of you will, even if I have to destroy this entire planet to kill all those who have wronged us. Emma…my beautiful daughter, you look so much like her." Beckett said teleporting in front of the girl and cupping her left cheek into his hand, his eyes glowing a brighter golden.

"What's going to happen to brother Paxton?" Emma asked looking up into his eyes.

Becket only smiled before responding.

"I'm going to kill him but not before I consume him." He said darkly.

"You're going to eat him like he did mother?" Emma said a bit excitedly.

Becket's smile only widened at his daughter before turning around to a child Alma watching them, smiling, and sending them her plan telepathically.

"We all are…Including mother. Paxton is the key to bringing your mother back to her older self." Michael said staring down into his lover's child form.

At that moment everyone in the room felt a small disturbance… someone with great power was coming.

"Paxton is here…then the time has come." Becket said before fading away like Alma.

At that moment, in came Point man possessed by Fettel.

"Sister what are you doing in Mother's old room? I've been looking all over for you." Paxton said.

"Judging from the blood on you I can see you kept getting distracted brother." She said, her back turned to him.

"I apologize for my appearance. Hopefully if we go on a little sibling murder spree, I'm sure you'll feel much better afterward." Paxton said walking up to her and placing his hand on her right shoulder, she flinched but wanted nothing more than to kill her parents murderer right here on the spot.

"Brother…daddy never liked it whenever you held me. In fact Paxton, he doesn't want you anywhere near me at all." Emma said through grit teeth holding back her anger.

Fettel only laughed at this.

"Your father is dead Emma. I'm all you have now."

"Your wrong Paxton." Becket said appearing behind Fettel.

Paxton turned around and for the first time in his life he felt a never ending chill of fear in the back of his head. Becket quickly ran into Point Man's body who in turn began thrashing around in the room having had two strong spirits currently inhabiting his body. After a good five minutes of thrashing, out came Paxton falling onto his back landing at the feet of Emma Wade. Becket left Point Man's body finally giving him control. He looked around confused and dazed for a moment at each individual in the room before setting his sights on Fettel and began approaching him, they all did. Emma got down on her knees and grabbed Paxton's head while Point Man and Beckett took hold of one arm and leg.

"Wait! What are doing? Unhand me!" Paxton screamed trying to break free of their hold.

"What are you going to do to me?" he asked finally giving up the struggle.

Emma looked down into his eyes as he looked up into hers.

"Were all family brother Paxton. We are all one. Its time mother came back." Emma said just as the air in front of the group distorted to reveal child Alma who then began making her way to Paxton, leaning down to his ear.

"My baby...It's time to pay your debt to mother." She whispered sinisterly in his ear before leaning back up.

"My love needs your body in order to return to her adult form. As for the rest of us, we want to enjoy the power as well but not before we make you suffer for what you've done. Is everyone ready?" Michael asked using his powers to pin down Paxton even more so with everyone else there helping.

Everyone nodded. Paxton struggled as hard as he could but the unknown powers holding him down to the floor would not let him move not even a finger.

"Michael? Brother? Sister? We-we could live like Gods. We don't have to do this." Paxton pleaded.

"I know we don't need to Paxton." Becket said.

"But we as a family have all decided that…" Emma stated before Point Man chimed in with his first words.

"We may not necessarily need to my broth, but we want to." Point Man said darkly.

Paxton turned to his mother, his eyes holding the same fear she had when she was devoured.

"You'll always be my baby." Alma whispered into his mind before leaping onto Paxton a biting a chunk from his neck.

The rest of the family soon followed in suit, each tearing flesh right off Paxton's body. When they were all done they stood up staring down at the remnants of what used to be Paxton Fettel. Alma's body glowed before turning back to her older self but in a black dress with blood on it. Becket looked down at Emma before hugging her and kissing her forehead. He then proceeded to Point Man and extended his arm out. Point Man studied Michael for a bit before smiling and shaking the hand of his step-father. Finally Michael Beckett walked up to Alma, he was finally ready to face his biggest fear yet…love. He looked into her eyes deeply before raising his right hand to cup her face into it and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Unfortunately for the children they had to deal with watching the couple suck each other's faces for 2 minutes before Point Man coughed to get their attention. Both chuckled before facing their children.

"My family, my beautiful loving family…its time we destroyed Armacham once and for all." Becket stated before levitating off the ground.

The rest of the family did as well and phased out of the room, all except Alma and Becket.

'Are you okay?' he asked her telepathically.

'I'm more than okay Michael, I have a family.' She said back before levitating as well and kissing his cheek.

'We will make this a perfect world for our child.' Michael said grabbing hold of her hand and flying out of the old room to join their children. To join the family that they dreamed of having together but couldn't. This was their moment and that was never going to change.

**A/N: And here's how F.E.A.R. 4 should begin…in my mind. Im trying to decide whether or not to make this story a part of my F.E.A.R.: New Beginnings. Like I said before, still got a couple of ending ideas in mind. XD Let me know what you think. R & R.**


End file.
